Cuddles Cure Everything!
by CryingRain22
Summary: No summary! Just Nicky (aka NomiRandy) and Randy some cuddles, fluff and movies! My partner in crime for this story is CreeepyFanGirl I own nothing! Enjoy!


**AU-Cunningcest This is simply a little change where NomiRandy is an actual person instead of a you know I don't have a name for it! And I named him Nicky. XD I RERGET NOTHING! I also own no one the only made up people are NomiRandy's (Or Nicky) Mom and her boyfriend - Edited and Revised by CreeepyFangirl(also responsible for concept of Nicky's mom Nancy) **

* * *

**Edited and Revised by CreeepyFangirl(also responsible for concept of Nicky's mom Nancy)**

* * *

The night started out like it did every other night his mothers decided to have a date night out; with a warning to be good, don't talk to strangers, and try not to set the house on fire while he was alone.

And then they left out into the snowy night, saying they'd be back sometime around midnight, leaving Randy home alone and free to have a zombie movie marathon.

He was already sitting in his purple beanbag, ready to watch the first zombie movie of the night when the door bell rang. Getting up with a reluctant groan, he hurried down the stairs and ran to the door. Looking out the peep hole, like any responsible teenager would, he saw the familiar hood covered head of his boyfriend, Nicky.

Smiling Randy excitedly threw open the door with a happy cry of "Nicky!"

His smile didn't last long when he saw the face /under the hood. His boyfriend had a light purple bruise forming around his eye, a split and bloody bottom lip, and a few cuts on his cheek, _plus_ a bloody nose.

"Oh man, what the juice happened?" he asked, staring worriedly at the still dripping blood slowly falling from his boyfriends nose.

Nicky looked at Randy through his red bangs that he really needed to redye soon.

Frowning he growled out, "Sam." and Randy froze.

Sam was Nicky's mom's new jerk of a boyfriend. He didn't need another reason beyond that to pull his boyfriend inside and out of the cold, shutting and locking the door behind them.

They laced their fingers together after that, not letting go until they had made their way up the stairs and into Randy's room.

"I'm going to go get some painkillers and the first aid kit." he kissed Nicky on the cheek, "Sit down, I'll be right back." Then he left to get the painkillers from the bathroom he liked to call his own.

When Randy left Nicky pulled off his black pull-over hoodie, throwing it over Randy's couch. He plopped down onto a red beanbag chair and took of his doc martens and socks and tossed them into a corner.

Randy came back with a first kit and a bottle of Advil before he could do anything else, pulling his own beanbag closer to the ed one and setting the first aid kit on the ground between them. He pulled out a cotton ball and peroxide, and poured some of the clear liquid on the cotton ball before gently rubbing it on Nicky's split lip.

Nicky let out a hiss as he felt the stuff fizz up, killing the bacteria, like it was supposed to. Silence fell over both them as they finished up cleaning and bandaging the rest of the wounds on his face and the ones on his knuckles. When that was done Randy put everything back into the box and moved it out if the way. He'd put that back later, if he remembered. "So, do you want to tell me what happened?" Randy asked.

Nicky's eyes locked with Randy's light blue ones, catching Randy in their beauty, just as they always did. Ever since the first time he saw their dual colors of red and blue.

"….Fuck." he sighed, looking into Randy's eyes. "You're serious?", when Randy nodded he reluctantly continued, "Alright. It wasn't a big deal. He was just saying stupid shit again just to piss me off, and it was working-"

"I told you whenever you get mad, you should come here baby." Randy said, interrupting the angry rant that his boyfriend always got into after a fight. Randy knew him long enough to know that the anger was, in part, directed at Nicky himself because he lost his temper again, and he was disappointed in himself because he was trying to be a less violent person. That's why they had a system for this kind of thing.

Nicky knew what Randy was thinking, so he decided to change the mood."I know that I can always come to you to get out my anger...", smirking, he brought a hand up to rub that one spot on Randy's neck that he knew was pretty sensitive. He continued as if he had never stopped speaking, "in _other_ ways."

Randy blushed, at both the feeling of the hand on his neck and the implications behind Nicky's statement. But he kept a relatively straight face, his way of telling Nicky to continue on with the story and stop trying to distract him.

Nicky got the hint. He withdrew his hand and frowned, "I was getting mad and I knew I had to get out of there, so I just walked away from him without even waiting for him to stop speaking. I was at the door when he said some,... nasty things about you and I just lost it." Nicky finished calmly, despite his clenched fist. He didn't look at randy as he spoke, he didn't want to see the disappointment in Randy's eyes.

Randy wasn't disappointed though. He was actually rolling his eyes fondly. He got up of his own beanbag and crawled over to Nicky's and plopped himself sideways on his boyfriends lap, running his fingers through Nicky's hair, lightly scratching his scalp.

"I'm guessing he's worse off then you?" Randy said amused.

Nicky laid his head on Randy's shoulder, "Gave him a broken wrist." He sounded a little bit proud about that, and his smirk wan't helping him look any more modest.

Little did Randy know what that smirk really meant. Still smirking, Nicky moved his head so that his face was buried into Randy's neck before he opened his lips and playfully bit his boyfriends sensitive neck. Randy immediately let out a girly 'Eep' that he will forever deny making.

"N-Nicky!" he stuttered, trying to escape from his boyfriends teasing.

Nicky only pulled back when he felt he had left a decent mark. He smiled at his mark he left on his boyfriend, but felt it wasn't really dark enough. But when he tried to bite down again Randy pushed him and he fell back on the beanbag.

"No. Bad Nick. Down boy!" Randy said, somewhat teasingly and somewhat mocking, with the matching head shake and finger waggle for a complete scolding.

Nicky only growled playfully and barked once sarcastically making Randy laugh. Nicky decided to take his chance and pull his boyfriend back into his chest while he was still laughing. They stayed cuddled together like that until Randy's laughter had stopped completely, and then a little bit after just so they could enjoy each others presence.

Randy was the one to speak first. "I was about to start my zombie movie marathon before you came over, but we can watch something else if you want." He was open to almost anything as long as they got to cuddle some more.

"Sounds fine to me. What movie did you want to start with?" Nicky said, loosening his grip but not letting go completely.

"Dawn of the Dead." Randy said without even trying to escape his boyfriends clutches. This meant he could feel the frown that Nicky was making.

Don't get him wrong. He liked zombie movies but dawn of the dead was not his favorite. "Let's watch Dead Space Down Fall instead." he suggested.

Randy smiled. "Okay. Do you want to get some snacks while I set up the movie?" Nicky nodded against his shoulder by way of answering before they reluctantly let go of each other and started about their movie preparation. Randy crawled over to his movie case while Nicky took off down the stairs.

He'd been over to Randy's place enough times to know where everything was by now, so he bee-lined it straight to the top shelf of the cabinet next to the fridge, and pulled out a bag of popcorn. He tossed it into the microwave, set it for 3 minutes, and left it to pop while he looked for other junk food.

He ended up with 4 cans of soda, a bag of cookies, and a bag of chips. He left those on the counter while he looked for a big enough bowl for the popcorn. Just as he found one, the microwave beeped, and he took the bag out and shook it before ripping it open and pouring the popcorn into the bowl. Of course he rushed into things and had to juggle the bag between his hands because he didn't let it cool down enough, but it doesn't matter anyways because nobody saw him.

Balancing everything ,or at lest attempting to, he slowly made his way back up the stairs and into Randy's room. He saw Randy sitting in what appeared to be nest of some sort made of the beanbags, some blankets, and a large amount of pillows, with the menu screen of the DVD playing.

"Yo. I got us everything we need for a totally bruce marathon." He set the food down on the floor at the front of their seats as gently as he could. Everybody knows squished chips are no fun, and he really didn't want to break another one of Randy's moms bowls.

"Here, put these on and and get comfy so we can cuddle and start the movie." Randy said, handing him a pair of his pajama pants, which Nicky shamelessly changed into right there and then before plopping down onto the cushion-nest thing.

Randy quickly pressed play before tossing the remote down and cuddling up to Nicky's side. Nicky leaned towards his boyfriend, settling his arm around Randy's back and shoulders. Randy scooted himself even closer so that his head was on Nicky's chest. And the two slowly relaxed into each other until they were laying down and truly cuddling together as they watched the movie play on screen. And they watched the next one like that to, and the next one, and the next one, until they fell asleep, curled up together under the blankets and with chips scattered everywhere.

There was also a stain of some sort on Randy's pants that they think came from one of the soda's. It was the best Zombie Movie Marathon ever.

* * *

**All done me and CreeepyFanGirl did this one together **

**Team work people :3 team work!**

**we may have more in the future by I must talk to her about it first**


End file.
